Desolation of the Staff
The Desolation of the Staff is a vast wasteland full of countless hazards designed to kill whoever journeys there. In the center of the wasteland is Mt. Power, within which lies the Staff of Unlimited Power upon a pedestal in a special chamber. It was the main location of Bionicle Mafia X: Darkest Dawn. History Before the First Age BZPower member "Fighty" discovered a way to access the Desolation before the First Age and traversed it alone, successfully claiming the Staff of Unlimited Power and launching the Bionicle Mafia games. During his journey he faced endless obstacles, though the land was empty. After the First Age; Before the Second Age While most Hosts would be teleported into the chamber of the Staff itself during the First Age, after it ended MIA forced his way to the Desolation, eventually claiming the Staff to being the Second Age. During his journey the land was chaotic and constantly shifting, and the remnants of several First Age games were present. After the Second Age; Before the Third Age After the end of the Second Age, Xaeraz managed to reach the Desolation and he journeyed across it, claiming the Staff to being the Third (and current) Age. His journey was impeded much like Fighty's, though he also had to navigate his way thorugh the confusing representations of the Second Age scattered throughout the Desolation and Mt. Power. Games Bionicle Mafia VIII: The Sound of Darkness The Desolation made its first ever appearance in a game in the epilogue of the first chapter of the Darkest Days Trilogy. Only the Chamber of the Staff is shown in the scene, as Portalfig (while possessed by Makuta) returned the Staff to its place and iBrow Voltex arrived to claim it, only for the Mysterious Figure (at that time Lhikevikk) to steal the Staff and disappear. Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies In the prologue, the Chamber of the Staff appeared briefly before Voltex used his half-generated Host powers to teleport back to Metru-Nui and battle the Mysterious Figure for the Staff of Unlimited Power. The area was not seen again until the epilogue of the game, after Voltex destroyed the Staff of Unlimited Power, unwittingly causing every single player to be dragged to the edge of the Desolation, where they re-grouped and remained. Bionicle Mafia X: Darkest Dawn The Desolation of the Staff was the main location of the game, as the players began to traverse it on their journey to reach the Staff of Unlimited Power before the Makuta-controlled Portalfig did. Several members of the group betrayed the others to work for Makuta, heavily impeding their progress and causing dissent amongst allies. However, the group eventually managed to scale Mt. Power and descend to the Chamber of the Staff. There the entire group was revived and the two sides did battle; Burnmad, Lhikevikk, Zakaro, and Baltarc survived while the rest were revived elsewhere for a new game. However, both Voltex and Makuta perished in the lava of the Chamber, becoming doomed to non-existence. This journey featured the remains of many locations from all three ages, all in various states of disrepair. Sub-Locations Mt. Power Mt. Power sits in the center of the Desolation and is even more dangerous than the land around it, as it is constantly erupting and creating temporary environments that can collapse in the blink of an eye (such as the recreation of Sector 1 at the end of Bionicle Mafia X: Darkest Dawn before the players fell into the Chamber). Chamber of the Staff Located within Mt. Power, the Chamber of the Staff holds a single stone platform with stone steps ascending to the pedestal upon which the Staff of Unlimited Power rests. When a single member is present, the Chamber will often take on the shape of either their greatest achievement or their worst failure (for Portalfig it appeared as Le-Koro, the location of Bionicle Mafia II: Electric Boogaloo). However, at the end of Bionicle Mafia X: Darkest Dawn, so many players were present that the Chamber remained in its regular form (although during the battle Voltex noted that Sector 31 seemed to flicker around him). It should be noted that the Chamber also appeared in its regular form for Fighty when he first entered it. Trivia *Xaeraz is the only member who has travelled across the actual Desolation of the Staff more than once; the first time he successfully made the journey to start the Third Age. The second time was during Bionicle Mafia X: Darkest Dawn; however, he betrayed the Matoran to join Makuta, and was executed on the second day, unable to complete the journey. *The name is a reference to "The Desolation of Smaug" from Middle-Earth. Category:Locations Category:Locations in the First Age Category:Locations in the Second Age Category:Locations in the Third Age